The invention relates to a fitting to be detachably fastened to a furniture part with a fitting body which is to abut the furniture part. At least one dowel-like expansion sleeve is anchored to the fitting body and can be inserted into a drilled hole of the furniture part, and a pin shaped expansion member for expanding the expansion sleeve projects through an opening in the fitting body.